


For Varric I Yearn/I Swore Off Love, But For You My Lady I Am Weak

by Glytchy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Public Nudity, Romantic Friendship, Shock, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric has kept his secret for ages now. Until he decides to put his talent to personal use. His mind won't let this need go. So he wrote, shamefully he wrote. Then a certain ditzy blonde female elf ruined it all.</p><p>Erasmia had yearned for him from the moment she had gotten to know him. He made her laugh, he tossed insults just as good she gave, he gave her the first taste she'd ever had of brandy and subsequently kept an eye on her when she drank to much.</p><p> </p><p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erasmia languished in the magically heated waters of ladies bath. Everything was calm for the moment she was alone and not dealing with Sera who never stopped talking. Her mind wandered to everything that had come since that fateful day she’d agreed to spy the inner workings and goings on of The Temple of Sacred Ashes.

The agony of the mark. The sickening feeling wrought from closing her first rift. How things didn’t get much easier as she grew in strength, gained companions. Everyone was a character unto themselves.

Smart and strong, flirty and mischievous, deadly and cunning. What was she? She wondered at times. This life had all but punched her in the ditties. She was wary but certain. She talked a big game and often her confidence and skills with magics backed it up. She wanted to be here. Wanted to save every if she could.

There were just times that it became all to much. Dorian was such a wonderful friend. He always had a bit of naughtiness to exchange with her. She knew well he liked men, though knew herself well enough that she’d be marrying him on the spot were he inclined toward woman. He was just that grand a guy all around. 

She laughed to herself before sinking in the steaming waters. She stayed under for a minute or two watching her crimson curls now marred by white from some mishap or other, float around her. Her pale sunset eyes took in far more then she let on.

Emerging from the water once more she was just about the pull herself up when a commotion of pissed off shouts rang through the halls. That was Varric shouting multilingual curses toward ….Sera. Andraste’s tits what had the dizzy blonde done now? Varric bellowed her name a few times with warnings attached.

Shrieking a bit Erasmia quickly got her answer when the doors leading to the women’s bath could be seen bashing open of their own accord, a second look made her realize Sera was using that strange stealthing ability most rogues had. The blonde short haired elf appeared directly in front of her.

Grinning like a lunatic. Nothing new. “Naughty boy, short and hairy’s been, oh so naughty with his dirty, dirty writings… Got hold of his latest kinky pish. Wanna look see, ya? Know you do! Your innit!” She babbled.

Erasmia didn’t stop to think, having Sera wrapped around her, extremely, naked self was no where near as intriguing as the prospect of seeing what Varric thought of her. Nursing her feeling for the unavailable dwarf as she had been. Sera cackled showing her the four page stack. Each elf took a edge to hold so neither dropped it.

She read rapidly, a skill she’d possessed since childhood. Her heart hammered in her chest, blood pumping in her ears. Her entire body humming. Holy maker’s testicles this was a pornographic tale of her & Varric, he’d changed the names but only barely. Sera made a wildly inappropriate comment that had Erasmia shifting to the next page.

“Think short and hairy’s got a cock like he says here or ‘s it just fluff and bolster for ’is ego?” Sera cackled, but fell silent suddenly. “How’d he know what ya ditties look like…. He describes em perfect!” Sera then squeezed the other elf’s bosom for emphasis.  
It was at Exactly that moment that Varric and Iron Bull burst into the room at full force, Solas skidding to a halt behind them, his warning cut short. Warnings that they shouldn’t burst into the ladies bath, when last he’d heard their Lady Inquisitor was bathing.

They, two woman and three males, stood shocked, horrified at the position they found themselves in, Erasmia’s entire body from hairline to toe tip burned red with embarrassment. She was utterly exposed to the three men, Sera wasn’t a worry though her hand placement was cause for alarm.

Varric perhaps was the deepest color of rogue, out of all the group. His eyes had first landed on the damnable smut he’d written just to get it out of his head. He’d become so lost in the mire of lustful thoughts for Lady Lavellan he’d gotten stuck writing the ending to his newest book. 

He’d been rock hard beneath his breeches, fit to burst with her name on his lips as he wrote the dramatic elicit bit of erotica, having penned the entire encounter he envisioned out he set it to the side. Furious at himself. He’d sworn off loving or even lusting for another, after entire fiasco with Bianca.

He was just about to get up and relieve the unbearable pressure in his testicles when he noticed the troublesome stack of pages floating away. He growled, leaping at the culprit. His suspicions confirmed as to who it was when Sera shouted about his man stick touching her leg through his breeches. 

The shock made him drop her, invisible as she was, the urchin dashed out his door, screaming for Lady Lavellan, using that ridiculous nickname she’d come up with for her. REALLY who called someone Razzi.

His heart lurched from the chase, and terror that his deviant desires would be made known. Being that his quarters were so close to The Iron Bull’s, the qunari mercenary took up the chase after Sera not fully knowing what was going on. But having a guess all the same.

Iron Bull was openly admiring Erasmia’s taut curvy body. The display was rather lewd and altogether enticing. It’d make for excellent fuel during the nights he needed release. Which he mentioned.

Solas turned so rapidly to try and exit the situation he literally smacked his face into the doorframe. Falling on his ass. 

This snapped everyone out of their shocked states. Erasmia reacted then with little thought of the consequences, Sera felt the first tingles and leapt through a window before she was struck. A scream or anger and upset left the Dalish mage’s lips and her lightening magic tore through the space. 

Varric, Iron Bull and Solas all taking hard hits from the frenzied attack. Fortunately the second Solas saw Sera leap through a window he erected a barrier around the men. Though they still felt nearly all of the force. Erasmia screamed louder, harder, releasing all her pent up power. “GET OUT!!!!”

All three intruding men were sent flying, violently cracking into the stonework walls behind them.

Suddenly the young elven woman collapsed drained of her strength, Dorian & Josephine who’d been playing a game of cards heard the scream from their Lady and felt the shaking of her power. Their cards fluttered to the ground as they dashed to aid their Inquisitor. 

By the time they’d both arrived, having come from the lower floor. The situation seemed quite clear. Lady Erasmia was curled in a crouch trying to hide her naked frame. 

Iron Bull was on his arse holding his head muttering about crazy women and modesty issues, Varric was wiping his bloody nose and Solas was crawling away his face red all over but bruising from forehead to chin, even the back of his head was red. 

All three men sporting lightening induced burns and singed clothing.

Sera no where to be seen. Though considering she’ come in through the window library right before the surge… It didn’t take a fool the guess that she’d had a hand in this.

Dorian pulled the night coat from his shoulders speeding to his best friend, he wrapped her tight in the already warm oversized garment. Josephine was giving the males a tongue lashing that seemed would take time. 

The Tevinter mage lifted Erasmia off the ground, she was in the middle of deep gouges and burn marks in the stones. He carefully removed her and himself from the madness.

Commander Cullen had come to investigate as well, many were staring out their doors or from branching halls, suffice to say when and entire stone castle trembles people get curious. Cullen spotted Dorian and immediately stomped to the pair of mages. 

He at least had the sense not to shout. Erasmia looked on the verge of passing out. She was more then a little distraught. Dorian grimace in place shook his head once. Cullen’s scowled more deeply. “Come with me. Bring Lady Lavellan.” He turned on his heel and marched to his quarters Dorian on his tail. 

They sent onlookers back about their own jobs and lives. Telling them there was merely a mishap. The Herald needed rest and to be left alone. Once behind closed, locked doors. Dorian sat Erasmia a top Cullen’s bed making sure she stayed covered. Cullen had taken a moment to grab his cloak and offer it for added cover.

Nodding Erasmia, faintly replied “Serannas Halani” Her hair was still damp and sticking to her face.

Dorian who had been teaching his fellow mage the Tevinter language in exchange for learning Dalish Elvish from her, knew what she’d said. “She is basically thanking us for the help. Incase you haven’t a clue what she said…Perish the thought, of course you know Elven dialect, yes?” Dorian teased knowing full well Cullen didn’t know nearly as much as he liked to act.

Cullen made a disgruntled sigh. “Just shut up and tell me what happened?” He scowled

Dorian chuckled at that. “Well which is it you want, Lord former templar? Shut up or spill what I know? Please be more precise in your words, yes?” He chuckled, ahhh what fun teasing the Commander always was. 

Cullen cursed and thought of just hitting the mage. “What happened to the Lady Inquisitor. Why is she soaked, what happened to make her snap like this? Is she becoming demon possessed?” He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, the leather wrapping of it’s grip groaning under the pressure.

The darker skinned younger male rolled his eyes, very dramatically. “By Andraste, it’s always such over dramatization with you. Take your head from your ass for a moment and I’ll tell. Don’t just assume Erasmia is so weak.” Dorian snapped.

Cullen cleared his throat, nodding silently for the Tevinter born male to proceed, he kept his hand close to his sword just in case. 

Shaking his head and wiping the multi hued strands of wet hair from the sleeping woman’s face he recounted what he had witnessed and gathered. “From what has been seen with my dashingly handsome eyes, the dizzy, dippy blonde archer has had some hand in causing our dear Lady Mage here quite a grand embarrassment.”

Cullen made a noise signaling Dorian to continue his recount.

“We don’t know precisely what started it. BUT the end result was, the studious silent Solas, our residential mouthy writer and the straight to the point likes to drink to much Iron Bull getting a full view of dearest Erasmia naked as the day she was brought squalling into this world.” 

The image of the lady mage on display sprang to Cullen’s mind, his face nearly as red as her hair. “Ah…well…I… she… they… Great Maker above” He stammered, silently praying as he tried to push the inappropriate images from his mind. 

“Indeed, Commander. If you like I can let her stay in my quarters, there at least she’ll not be at risk of wild manly urges, Yes?” He smirked.

At that Cullen scoffed loudly. “For Maker’s sake Dorian could you at least pretend some decency in this matter! You haven’t even explained why she is so drained of energy nor what cause the tremors through Skyhold! By all that’s holy stop your games and finish the tale or leave!” He shouted at the end, causing Erasmia to bolt upright.

The quick and frightened movement cost Erasmia the coverings she’d been under. Though Dorian was quick to reapply, Cullen got a glimpse himself of porcelain skin and rose dusted nipples. “ANDRASTE’S PISS! Fenedhis lasa!” She shouted a curse in the common tongue and a different one all together in elvish, her hand clutching her skull.

“Lady Herald! Calm yourself please. You are safe in my quarters, my Lady.” Cullen untangled her fingers from her hair, holding her frigid soft hands in his, Dorian had, when trying to help retain Erasmia’s modesty gotten behind her to keep a tighter hold of the cloak opening which faced her back. 

“She wouldn’t be awake if a certain lion hadn’t roared so, hmm?” He ran a hand over his friends shoulder. “Atisha Da'len Dareth, peace little one, be safe. Your are away from the crazyness my sweet.” He assured her in Elven and common. 

“My head is going to explode. Fenedhis lasa, Fenedhis lasa! Oh that stupid archer, damn those men… oh my head it spins so.” In the middle of her confused pained rambling she noticed she was not in her room nor the bath…nor her own clothes, everything smelled of Cullen, and Dorian…she was in a home coat belonging to Dorian, and covered in Commander Cullen’s cloak. 

Naked…she was naked, she passed out after expelling so much mana… the reason and what set it all to start rapidly rolled through her mind on repeat. Sera barreling in with the erotica written by Varric, Varric Iron Bull, and her fellow apostate Solas… the three had seen her naked, seen Sera handling her breast. 

Red hot flames bloomed in her cheeks and spread through her body. “THEY SAW ALL OF ME!” She shouted, falling back against Dorian awkwardly, as Cullen still had her hands in his. Cutting her eyes she snapped “You both saw me too didn’t you!?” She balled her fists, struggling to loose Cullen’s hold on her. 

Cullen to his credit released her when she kept struggling, though lied when he swore he’d seen nothing of the females body. Dorian admitted seeing a bit of flesh but only because he had wrapped her in his lounging coat. 

She recounted what the damage was from. “I don’t know. Everything just…just happened. In a matter of minutes there were three men seeing me naked where only one before has seen me with out clothes and that was due to a fire spell gone wrong.

Sera was touching my … my breast over something she…well she was invading personal space as usual which I didn’t really care about we have the same equipment and she has no true interest in me nor I her and…and then they were there and staring and Varric… tenting, Iron Bull…talking of popping his cork with new fuel… Solas just staring then…his face and the door frame.” She flailed with difficulty, groaning.

Cullen kept a mask of stern disgust on his face fighting the thought that when he was weak and succumbed to physical needs he two would have a few images in his mind. Never would he dare say such a thing.

Dorian bit back laughter, as he hugged Erasmia from behind. “Come now, darling you need to get some clothes of your own and stop torturing the pure mind of Lord Commander, he isn’t used to such lustful temptation. Argh!” He curled in pain a bit when Erasmia’s sharp elbow struck his abdomen. “Love you too, little kaffas” He teased.

“Haaate you” She growled, of course she didn’t mean it. She did love her friend dearly, only ever playful and teasing when she said such things. “Thank you Lord Commander for allowing me to remain here while I …slept. I shall indeed take my leave. For any disrespect or unease I have caused I am sorry.”

As Erasmia stood Dorian stood with her, giving Cullen a short bow. “Yes thank you ser lion. Though as to your unrest and ruffled curls I do NOT apologize” He bowed with a deeper flourish, before chuckling as he secured Cullen’s cloak around Erasmia so that not one inch of her skin was shown aside from her head.

The two left and Cullen quite literally punched himself as hard as he could in his face. Self reprimand for his weaknesses, the taste of blood bloomed in his mouth.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the whole first chapter

Varric fumed, pacing his room, mumbling to himself all the ways he’d murder Sera for her damnable antics. He cursed himself for his weaknesses, even for his skills in writing. What a fool he’d been. His head was still ringing after being so viciously smacked into a stone wall. Though he felt it a deserved punishment. 

He’d saw his desired Lady naked beyond words. Though not only him, Solas and Bull as well. Sera’d been touching her. He couldn’t believe how well he’d gotten her proportions in his smutty bit of writing. “DAMNABLE MAKER!” He struck out hitting the post on his bed in anger. 

Hissing in pain he shook his hand. Would nothing go right this night?! He needed to explain…but how… what could he possibly say to the Lady Herald. It was out. At least to her and Sera…more then likely Iron Bull had figured it out. He was freakishly observant. 

He paced his room a few more times, no matter how hard he tried to resist it, her body her tight lightly curved body and those heavy tits of her wouldn’t leave his mind, walking became exceedingly difficult. 

There was no use he couldn’t hold it any longer…things were starting to hurt. Damning himself further he fell in to bed having already dressed down to his small clothes, a sigh escaped his lips, “Oh Erasmia… My Lovely Lady Erasmia.” He groaned taking his sizable cock in his hands, stroking himself slowly at first, long pulls, his mind recalling every inch of her perfect skin, every scar, scratch, the water running off her, those tiny dusky nipples, the way she blushed at being seen. 

He arched his back and stroked faster, picturing her lips kissing up his body, her breast in his face as she rode him. “Maker YES My Lady, my Erasmia!” His breathing quickened as did his coming release, he grunted, his eyes shut tight free hand covering his face, lost in the images his mind conjured of her. 

His climax struck faster and stronger then he’d anticipated, he shouted rather loudly, making quite the mess of his bedsheets and himself. Sweating and panting he cursed his heart, his body and the gods for bringing her into his life.

–––––––––––  
Erasmia sipped the Tevinter Jasmine and Embrium tea working her mind through everything that had passed. Her exposure, Varric’s true feelings written in dizzyingly erotic detail. This was hardest for her to accept, but only because it was far to good to be true, he returned her feelings… she’d been there during the Bianca endeavor, saw him swear off love and intimate relations of any kind.

She nibbled her bottom lip in between sips. Her eyes going to the open windowsill of her room. There weighed down by a chunk of Drakestone sat the four pages that had started it all.  
She dashed to the window taking up the pages and RED stone. “Sera!” She hissed throwing out her senses to feel if the wretched troublemaker was still there hiding. There was nothing, not even that shimmery feeling that she’d learned to seek out when rogues were near but unseen. 

She was alone.

Her dearest friend Dorian was long since gone to his own room, he ordered her to rest and drink the tea to soothe and heal her unrest. A sigh escaped her lips when a breeze fluttered the papers in her hand. She closed the shutters. “Oh Varric, how I yearn for you.” She looked to the slightly smudged, crinkled papers. “What am I to do now, hmm?” She questioned as ift he parchment would reply.

Heavy sighing and a bit of pacing later she crawled in to bed, curling under the covers she repeatedly read the small story, his words had the look of straining hand trembling as he rushed the words before he lost them. What a silly change of names the Dwarf picked. Marric Methras & Ermisia Davellan. She laughed softly. Before falling silent as she read the words again.

Marric suddenly forgot how to breathe, the sensation of Ermisia breast against the back of his neck was all at once overwhelming, suffocation and utterly relaxing. He suppressed a lustful groan. They were in front of their she Bronze Bear the Qunari mercenary, and Sullen the Commander had just returned from gathering supplies.

Marric had heard the horn announcing their return, he’d joined the rest that remained in CloudKeep to welcome the trio back. He’d been bumped and dropped the charms he’d bought her, turned to snatch them from the ground and just as he stood she was all around him.

Drowning everything, everyone and all of him out, her heartbeat pulsed against the back of his neck, she’d always hugged him when she returned no one else got this physical affection, everyone as convinced the two had been fucking. They’d never done anything more then flirt, trades quips and laugh at obnoxious things.

This was the most intimate they were physically. He’d hugged her once when he had found her alive and safe after she’d been captured. The brazen temptress had massacred her captors and escaped, she’d gotten a bit lost but then they’d found her. 

Marric hadn’t been able to control his joy, his relief, he threw his arms around her hips, and she giving a small sob of her own relief curled over him to return the hug. The Bronze Bear had made lewd comments to hide his excitement. 

They all celebrated after and no one really brought up the embrace. Since that time Lady Davellan embraced him if he’d stayed behind and they’d were apart for any time. The second she dismounted Bolstagg she was running to hug him.

She had no clue how this simple affection tore his walls down, broke through the fear and doubt in his heart. “You dare you turn your back on me Master Sethras, how cruel you are to me, I’ve been gone a month and you try to run?” She teased playfully.

“Never my Lady. I was merely blinded by your flaming hair and gorgeous face after so long in the darkness of your absence, I simply had to turn away” He meant to tease in return but his voice was not light, it was full of unspoken desires. His mind flooded with his need. 

‘Maker’s tits I was so worried, I can’t breathe with you gone, I can’t stop needing you, kiss me, kiss me my beloved Lady, let me fill you with my unworthy cock, let me soak your inner walls with my seed. I love you so much I can barely breathe’

Ermisia squeezed him tighter, her heart pounding quickly, her lips parted as she panted a bit, seemingly unaware that she was doing it. People were staring, chattering away, congratulating others and shifting parcels where they needed to go.

Bronze Bear whistled sharply “Get a room you two!” His laughter boomed across the courtyard like area.

Ermisia stood suddenly, her face burning, though her voice was strong and steady as she spoke “You know what Bear that’s the best advice you’ve ever had. Marric join me in my chamber, yes? Right away” She took his hand in her smaller dainty hand all but dragging him through the keep. 

They were literally going the route to her room, he knew it well as they liked playing cards and chess together and she liked to sing for him at times as he liked hearing her voice. “L…Lady Davellan?” He nearly stammered, rushing to keep up with her strides.

“Hush now. I’m not waiting another second. DAMN the differences, the …the heights, damn this unwanted celibacy!” She pulled him inside her room slamming the doors and casting a spell to make sure they were unopenable to anyone until she lifted the enchantment.

“M..My Lady What-”

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“What you didn’t say aloud? The thoughts that flittered through your mind? Did you mean them?”

“How…how could you possibly know what I thought Ermisia?” He blushed deeply, his cock was already aching. DOWN BOY. He shouted to himself

“That’s for later, did you mean it?!” She pressed, her fingers working the leather straps of her under armor open, her heavy, snow white breast her becoming more and more exposed, “Answer me Varric did you mean it!?”

Swallowing audibly Varric gave a firm nod. “Every syllable, Erasmia. I love you, unendingly”

The two closed the remaining distance between them their bodies crashing to the bed their clothes lost to the floors.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Erasmia noticed where the seasoned author had forgotten to keep his fake name and it thrilled her. She wondered just like her inked self did, ‘Was this how he felt for her?’ 

The tale continued in graphic detail, the lovers joining body and soul, their confessions shouted shamelessly.

Her breathing slowed as the night wore one and her mind ran with so many millions of thoughts. Blinking rapidly she rubbed her eyes trying to fight the sleep quickly coming over her. She read more until she couldn’t hold up the parchment “Varric…” She murmured, finally falling asleep. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––


	3. Do You Turn Your Back To Me Lord Tethras?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third installment. There will be more to come.

No one said a word about the previous night. Not when they joined for breakfast, not when plans were made, not when training was to be done. Not even Sera or Iron Bull. 

Varric was no where to be seen, though a house maid informed them he’d gone back to writing his upcoming novel and needed peace and quiet to work. Asked not to be disturbed.

By lunch Erasmia had her plan already set, even as she met with infuriating dignitaries she handled them with a new resolve and grace Josephine hadn’t seen from the Female Mage prior. 

When the days jobs were done, when Erasmia had greeted and spoke with everyone she needed to, when the cooks were clearing the nights meals away, when FINALLY she could breathe, she went to her room then the temporary bath for the women.

She conversed with Lelianna and Cassandra as she scrubbed her body clean. Even though she’d personally had a part in the self cleaning water magic it still amazed her that they’d gotten it to be so fluid.

The runes hummed with low frequency magic, each woman sitting at least four feet apart using their personal soaps and oils had no worry of their products mixing with the others. Lelianna was recounting a elicit tryst she’d interrupted in her early days. 

“Suddenly bleeding out, does wonders the ruin the mood” She laughed, Cassandra gave a mocking sound of disapproval and Erasmia laughed openly. When she was finished she left the bath and toweled off smelling her skin.

Crystal Bells and Crisp Apples, it was wonderful. She adored it. Varric had gifted her the mixture in perfume form as a thank you for helping him through a lot of his worries and struggles. She’d become enamored with it right away. 

Toweling off as best she was able, she donned a pale white lace and gossamer gown that dusted the tops of her feet, it was nearly see through, she dried her hair more methodically, taking the long heavy tresses in hand she added only the charms given to her by Varric, braiding the now only slightly damp deep red locks in a loose braid she rested over her right shoulder. 

She slipped on the deep green buttery soft leather slippers, adding a light weight but solid coat of the same deep green, the same soft leather to cover her daring garment and obvious lack of small clothes, until she reached her destination. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Varric scribbled page after page to his new book, drinking deeply of the Antivan Brandy, he’d eaten throughout the day when food was forced on him but other then that he hadn’t left the room. Still suffering the crap coping skills.

Though mostly people left him alone, the one he hoped would force her presence didn’t come. She must hate him. There was not other explanation, Lady Lavellan rarely kept her mouth shut in matters involving her, unless she was plotting the offending persons death.

He’d written her true to form in his fantasy. If she were different he knew he could never love her. Erasmia was Erasmia and there was none like her. Snowflakes and all that. Varric snapped himself back into focus returning to scribbling out the thought ONLY pertaining to his actual book. 

His hands ached, along with his back and shoulders, he needed to move around stretch a bit… at least with in his own space. He pulled each arm across his chest to start, pulling his hands together behind his back, he bent forward a bit, chuckling a bit at the actions, he used the stretches and stances he’d seen Cullen teaching the soldiers and volunteers.

They worked wonders when his was stiff from writing. Feeling refreshed and slightly calmer he made to return to his desk, he froze however when there was a flutter of knocks to his door. His heart stopped, he waited hoping against hope the person would leave.

The knocks repeated a bit harder, persisting and slightly unamused. Fucking shit, he thought as he turned the lock and knob. He very nearly slammed the door shut in the female Mage’s face, but resisted. “Ah, Lady Inquisitor, how are? Good yes? Lovely chatting, ‘fraid I’m busy with work, can’t talk” He mentally punched himself for the gibberish he spat. Yes closing the door right now.

Erasmia kept her smile soft her face otherwise straight, she slipped inside, refusing to allow Varric to shut her out. Literally nor figuratively. Varric froze for a moment unsure what was happening, it amused her to see him squirm, perhaps it was horrible of her but as she’d learned early on, turnabout was fair play. 

“Master Tethras, I’ve not seen you all day… It feels as if a month has passed.” She kept her face smooth accept for the small curve of her full lips. 

“No no, I’m sure I’d notice a whole month, It’s been at longest a whole day since I saw you na-” He clamped his mouth shut hard giving her his back, Maker’s hairy asshole he really didn’t know when to shut the fuck up. He prayed silently that she’d shout at him, or freeze him, retaliate as was her every right for his inexcusable behavior.

Varric inhaled sharply when he felt Erasmia’s breast hit the back of his neck, he only then realized he’d forgotten his shirt, her fingers came to comb through his chest hair. ““You dare you turn your back on me Master Tethras?” She teased, slowly pressing her bosom to his shoulders and neck, exactly as he described.

His heart all but stopped his vision blurring. “What is this, a game my Lady?” He pulled away, his face redder them bloodstone. He chanced to look at her, she was a vision in the green and white. 

Smiling she turned in place for him to see, her arms out slightly, candlelight caught the silver charms in her braid. When she faced him again she hesitated a heartbeat before redirecting their conversation how she wanted it to go. “Did you mean it?”

Varric couldn’t think straight, such beauty should be illegal, his head was full of millions of things and the after feel of her having been so close to him. “Maker’s ass did I mean what?!” He snapped a bit harshly.

Erasmia gave a pout, but she didn’t stop. “What you didn’t say aloud, what you didn’t speak.” She reached out to him. “Did you meant it?”

Finally Varric understood, she wasn’t having a laugh at his expense. The tone of her voice, that hint of doubt, it was him she doubted, his rejection she feared, even though she’d sought him out she was just as afraid of being hurt.

He saw her fingers hover near the toggles of her floor length coat, scrubbing a hand down his face he exhaled, it easily became a growl. “Every syllable, Erasmia. I love you, unendingly” He quoted the scene with every bit of heart and emotion that was meant to be spoken with it.

Her blush came as quick as her gasp. “Oh Varric how I have yearned for you, pined, dreamt of this” She threw her arms around his shoulders, sinking to her knees, her bravery giving out to sweet happy relief “I love you Varric, beyond eternity” 

He cupped her soft cheeks, his heavy hands gentle, caring, he traced the scars over her cheeks, the stood stark against the black, green vallaslin tattoos. One of the scars cut into her lips, lips he longed to feel. 

“I must kiss you” Her nod was sure and wanting, Varric’s lips tasted hers slowly at first then more urgently, his hands trailing down her back, he pulled her to feet preferring her height over him.


End file.
